I forgive you
by Wonerland Madness
Summary: What if Ryo actually fell for Sae? Strong sexual content, cussing. RyoxSae. SaexToji.


THIS IS FOR ADULTS ONLY. PEOPLE OVER 18+ MAY READ, IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS CONTENT THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ. THIS MAY CONTAIN SECENES WITH SAEXRYO FROM LOVE HURRICANE. I KNOW MY MIND MAY BE DIRTY WHEN I WROTE THIS BUT AGAIN, IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE THEN DO NOT READ!

"Ryo!" Sae cried, running after him. She ran and ran her heart thumping against her chest. All those times she lied and deceived people flickered across her mind. She blinked back the tears that threatened to blur her vision. She ran and ran, until he turned a corner. Sae ran into him, she felt his defined muscles, his smooth shirt, she could feel him towering over her like a tower. His hand lightly grabbed her arm and pushed her away, Sae could only lower her head.

"Why would you do that to me?" She asked, closing her eyes as the images popped in her vison. The blonde haired man looking at her lustfully. How did she not notice that? She was so used to it she guessed. The coldness of the tub with her heart pounding in her chest as the door was being pushed and rammed upon. Then the kindness of Momo and Kairi, the way they barged in and saved her. Saved her.

"I was scared." Ryo said looking away. His amber eyes gazing into the distance. Sae looked up in awe. "I was scared of commitment, and I thought…if you were a virgin and I took that, I couldn't live with myself." He hung his head and looked at Sae sheepishly.

"Oh Ryo." Sae cooed, falling under his spell.

"I thought, if he could see if you were then he would stop. I was watching the whole time. I didn't want you to know, because I didn't want you to think I was that kind of man." He looked away from Sae, his hand griping on to her shoulders.

"Ryo, I was trembling, and you lied to me. I called for your help, but you said you would leave me." Sae pleaded.

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking. You do things to me Sae. I…you're so attractive." He murmured. "And sexy." He whispered. Sae blushed, feeling aroused.

"Ryo…I love you. But you told me it was for a game, and Kairi had to save me. Kairi." Sae told him.

"I knew he would. I wanted to see what you would do. I wanted to see if you could think in your feet and if you were the women for me. In a way it was a test. And you passed." Ryo said looking into her eyes.

"Oh Ryo." Sae sighed. She looked at him and felt so aroused. "I don't know if I can forgive you." She bit her bottom lip and looked at him through her eyelashes. Ryo grunted at the sight. Sae's brown hair falling back, her eyes looked so innocent. 'I would have made money out of that porno. If only she looked like she does now back then…" He smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sae." He sighed, running his hand down her back to her butt. He gave it a little squeeze and slap. She jumped in his arms, giggling like a schoolgirl. Then again she was. Ryo almost pulled away, he wanted to grab her and pull her into the nearest hotel room and do it. Make her scream and beg. He wanted to, he longed to. Oh he imaged how she would feel. That small body, with her small waist, C breasts no doubt, and her firm ass. It was so plump and fine on her small waist, her hips making everyone stare in awe. He looked at her lips, so plump, so eager. He has had sex. He had it with Morika, she practically jumped into his bed and ripped off his clothes. He had it with Jinny. Oh she was hot. He couldn't remember when he lost his virginity. He remembered the countless others he had taken, he had soothed them with his voice and coaxed them to have sex.

"It won't hurt Tell me when to stop. I'll still care for you." He had whispered into his victims ears. Sae almost did it. She almost did it with that model. She couldn't recall his name. She almost lost her virginity, but she pushed him away, and being the wuss he was he let her. Now Ryo looked at Sae.

"Sae, if I asked. Would you have sex with me?" Ryo asked her.

"Ryo, I don't know." Sae whispered. She was still in his embrace, his hand on her ass, the other arm wrapped around her waist. Sae's arm was on his shoulders, they were so close Sae could see the pigments in his irises.

"We could fool around. Look how about I call a taxi, and we can make-out in the car. Then we can go to a hotel or my place and if you want…" He leaned into her ear. "I can give you the most intense pleasure you've ever felt. I can make you beg for more, and moan my name. "

"Ryo." Sae whispered. He pulled away and reached into his pocket. He spoke into the phone, but Sae didn't hear. A limo pulled up and Ryo took Sae's hand into his own.

"Come along your majesty." He told her sweetly.

THIS IS WHERE THE SEXY STUFF STARTS. APPROACH WITH CAUTION.

Sae practically leapt into Ryo's arm. They made out heavily. Sae hopped onto his lap and began to push her tongue into his mouth. He moaned and groped her ass with one hand, and her boob with the other. Sae grinded on his lap, feeling his erection.

"Ryo," Sae panted.

"Sae." He muttered. "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere sexy and where we won't be disturbed." Sae purred, unbuttoning his shirt and licking the exposed skin. Ryo let out a hearty groan. Her tongue was so soft.

"So not my place." Ryo panted. Sae had almost gotten to his pants when he grabbed her by the back of her head and began making out again. They pulled apart gasping for air. "How about one of those fancy hotels?"

"Mmmmm. Do you have condoms?" Sae purred.

"You know I do." Moments later they pulled up to the Grand Estate. Ryo charged in and quickly checked in, Sae putting her hand down his back pocket and grabbing his ass while he attempted to check-in. They ran to the elevator and Ryo pushed her against the wall, unbuttoning her shirt and kissing the tops of her breasts. When the door opened they were in the penthouse suite. Sae gaped at the luxury of the hotel. While she did that Ryo pulled down her skirt and began to lick her soiled panties through her tights. He pulled off her panties and began to finger fuck her, before licking her again.

"Ryo!" Sae exclaimed, as grabbed his head with one hand and the other was splayed against the wall in ecstasy. He got up and led her to the bedroom, in the center a four poster bed, the right a balcony a master bedroom bathroom and a vanity table in one corner. Sae pushed Ryo onto the bed, and began to take off his pants. She began sucking his erection through his briefs, moaning and pleasuring herself.

"You're such a tease." Ryo muttered. Sae grinned at him and removed his briefs, looking at it and smiled to herself. It was 7 inches in length and a ½ inch in diameter. She took the head into her mouth and began to suck. Ryo groaned and pushed her head down and she fondled his ball sack. She moaned the whole way down. Ryo then jumped up and grabbed her. He splayed her on her back, and slowly rolled the condom on. Then he entered. She moaned until he hit it. The wall.

"Sae." Ryo murmured.

"Hey, I don't want to hear you say anything unless it's out of pleasure." Sae snapped. "Now give it to me and give it to me hard Daddy." Ryo smirked and pushed forward, leaning down to kiss her as he thrusted ferociously.

"Oh Daddy. Oh master." Sae blurted out names to keep him going, ignoring the pain and the blood.

"Oh mistress oh slave." Ryo panted. He flipped her over and slapped her ass a couple of times. Sae jumped and moaned. He thrust harder and harder, Sae finally climaxed. Ryo looked at her red ass and her sweaty back. He flipped her over and pulled off the condom. He slapped his cock on her boobs and Sae licked the tips. He then slapped her face with his cock, it wasn't long before he looked at her open mouth and boobs that he finally he groaned and came. He then fell down next to Sae and whispered into her ear,

"I better find a surprise for me when I wake-up. I found you sexy in that bunny costume."

The end


End file.
